


A Lesson in the Form of a Spanking

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dehumanization, Frottage, M/M, Petplay, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren requests the corporal discipline him like a dog. Levi does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in the Form of a Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't like how my Eren/Levi spanking fic "Bad Boy" turned out, and felt that it lacked Eren giving his proper consent. I also felt like it was boring, and not really worth finishing. So, here it is, basically "Bad Boy" edited and revamped. I apologize to those of you who were looking forward to the second chapter, but this is all you'll get for now. I'd also like to add that this fic was inspired by tumblr user hangingrabbit (follow her, she's really great!!). Enjoy! I would also like to apologize for how short his is. I never seem to write long things anymore (probably has to do with school and stress and whatnot).

The warmth of Levi's palm on his ass was comforting, the callouses on his fingertips like beads of heat pressing into the curve of his rear. But he was hesitating. The quick-to-act corporal was hesitating.

From his position, bent over Levi's knees and ass in the air, he inclined his head to peer at his lover curiously. The elder soldier met his eyes with a blank expression, eyebrows drawn together discreetly over scalding grey.

"Eren," his voice was a whisper, as if speaking any louder would shatter the atmosphere they had built. "Are you sure this is what you want?" The aforementioned Mr. Jaeger hardly heard the question, entranced by the subtle movement of thin, chapped lips opening and pressing together.

"Yes." He breathed out in a short pant. It was rare for Levi to question an order or a request, but understandable if he was apprehensive after their first violent encounter in the court room. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, wetting it and voicing his consent more clearly.

And that did it. Immediately, his demeanor shifted from concerned (or, however concerned the usually stoic corporal could appear) to an authoritative glare of disapproval.

"You know how I feel about pets that misbehave, don't you, Eren?" An immaculate finger nail carved a lazy trail across the sensitive skin of his behind. He inhaled sharply, anticipating what was to come. Once again, the warmth of Levi's palm was splayed out against his ass.

"Now, be a good little pup and learn from this."

Smack! Eren cried out, jerking forward as the first blow landed. Levi's unoccupied hand steadied him, the pressure on his lower back going unnoticed due to the stinging in his bottom. "Quiet. Good dogs don't whine." His voice was harsh, cool and heated all at once.

The young soldier complied, biting down on his lower lip, never one to ignore a challenge. He braced himself, digging his fingers into the wooden legs of the chair Levi was perched on.

The Corporal brought his hand down again, delighted by the way his lover's reddened flesh gave way beneath his fingers as blow after blow was delivered.

It was more than he could bear. Whimpers broke loose from his lips every time his growing erection brushed the fabric of Levi's jeans, sharp intakes of air betrayed his slipping composure every time the higher-ranking soldier landed a particularly harsh hit.

Flushed, drooling, and arching his back into every slap, Eren Jaeger certainly made for an arousing picture. It was all he could do to resist ending his punishment and fucking the boy over his desk. The swelling his pants indicated that something had to be done, and quickly.

Wrapping one arm around his waist, Levi yanked Eren into his lap, causing his stinging bottom to drag painfully over the coarse material of his superior's pants. Making short work of his belt buckle, Levi pressed the engorged tip of his cock flush against his partner's, wrapping both shafts in his pale, lithe fingers. Eren keened, canting his hips forward, brewing a lovely friction between the two, provoking them into a frantic haze of pleasure. Between their lengthy, heated kisses, moans would issue out like a psalm, praising each other, praising the way their bodies coiled about each other and shook like the earth was falling apart beneath them.

After they had come down from their high, pearly white cum splattered against each other's abdomens, they lay together for a while in the messy aftermath of their lovemaking, too tired to move. Eventually, the younger of the duo lifted his head and allowed himself a sheepish grin.

"Thanks for that. Really."

"Don't mention it. Now, get the hell off me and clean yourself off."


End file.
